Know Your Naruto Stars
by Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten
Summary: If you like Know Your Stars, you'll like this! I'll try to update this frequently, reviews will make me update faster! I take requests. Chapter 1, Knowing Gaara. yay, my fave charrie!


Title: Know Your Naruto Stars  
Pairings: None whatsoever (you weren't expecting any, were you?)  
Warnings: Complete silliness, beyond belief randomness and utter craziness! You've been warned!

Summary

You know _Know Your Stars_, right?  
You also know _Naruto_, right?

Welp, this is the result when you combine these two together!

Erm, don't read if you take offense in character-teasing (not bashing, teasing) easily, and if you don't like random whatsits, give this a miss! (if you suffer from both of these problems then stay far, far away!)

One more thing; if you're gonna review, then please do! I heart them!  
However, if you're gonna flame and/or say vague stupidness like, "Weird", "You're insane", etc. etc., then please don't! It's annoying and with the way my stories have been going, it's really the last thing I need!  
Muchos thankies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, not only would I be insanely rich, but I'd have the name of the show changed to, oh, let's say, Gaara. _grins like a dope and glomps her giant plush toys of him  
_Did I ever mention that I heart eBay?

Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Knowing Gaara

It was a beautiful day.  
The sun was shining ever-so brightly, there wasn't a single cloud to be seen in the sky, the birds were singing as happily as you please and all was well with the world.

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking… this is one BRILLIANT opening!  
I know!

Now, let's continue with our story.

As I was saying, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining ever-so…

_an anvil falls on top of fake-author_

Let's begin the story for real, if you please!

Gaara was walking about, minding his own business and being his usual evil-self when suddenly, everything around him grew dark and eerie.  
Oh no, this doesn't look good for everyone's favorite red-headed panda.

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed and might I add, angered Gaara.  
Another voice soon followed, this one sounding humorous and all-around mysterious. (yeah right)

"Know your stars," said the mysterious voice.  
"Who's there?!" demanded Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara is a scoundrel. His old teddy actually was stolen from everyone's favorite Mr. Bean," accused the voice.  
"What?! Get over here so I can kill you!" screamed Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara idolizes Popeye the Sailor Man and enjoys a nice can of spinach everyday," said the voice, now sounding happy (or is that stupid?).  
"Popeye who?"

"Sabaku no Gaara enjoys to play Dance Dance Revolution, but has no one to play it with, because he is a meanie!"  
"You're really asking for it, whoever you are!" shouted a seriously pissed-off Gaara, the vein in his forehead throbbing dangerously.

"Sabaku no Gaara thinks he's the best and everyone else is worthless and stupid," said the mysterious and annoying voice.  
"Well, it's true!" huffed (and puffed) Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara has a pet ant named Bertha," laughed the voice.  
"Why would anyone want an ant for a pet?!" demanded Gaara, his head looking as though it was going to blow up.

"Sabaku no Gaara enjoys dancing to Britney Spears," snorted the mysterious voice. (yech!)  
"I DON'T DANCE!" bellowed Gaara.  
"Yes, you do. I saw it on this magnificent site called YouTube," argued the voice.  
"Then I'll destroy…"

But before Gaara could tell us who and/or what he was going to destroy, the mysterious voice continued on.

"Sabaku no Gaara has a crush on Jennifer Anniston, but then again, doesn't every single man in the entire universe have a crush on her?" sighed the voice dreamily.  
"I don't even know who that is!"

"Sabaku no Gaara's gourd is in actuality filled with orange soda," said the mysteriously irritating voice.  
"No, it's not!" yelled Gaara. (isn't his throat sore yet? Phew)

"Sabaku no Gaara has a secret collection of Pez toys that not even I know where he keeps," grumbled the voice.  
"That does it!" shouted Gaara oh-so furiously.

However, he still had no idea where the extremely annoying voice was coming from therefore he could not go for the kill.

"Now you know, Sabaku no Gaara."

"No, they don't! All that crap was lies! LIES!"

And just like that, the darkness disappeared and the voice finally shut up, finally leaving Gaara in peace.

"What the hell was that?!"

The End

_tee hee hee  
_How was it? I hope you guys found it as funny as I did. I really had fun writing this!

Please, please, PLEASE review, but like I said, no flames! (please)

This isn't a one-shot, by the way.  
I'll continue and I also will take requests.  
If you review, let me know who you wish to "know" and I'll write a chapter for him/her.  
I'll do it for any character, even the ones I don't like. _hisses at Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi_

Now please review and have a nice day!  
Byez! (and I really do hope you leave me a nice, little review)  
_goes back to glomping her Gaara toys to the point of bursting the stuffing out of them_


End file.
